gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Grand Master Gundam
The Grand Master Gundam is a colossal Mobile Fighter created from the main power generator of Neo Japan after being infested with DG Cells. Piloted by Ulube Ishikawa, it appeared in Mobile Fighter G Gundam. Technology & Combat Characteristics Physically, the Grand Master Gundam appeared as a combination of the Four Heavenly Kings, which included the upper body of GF13-001NHII Master Gundam, the body and horns of Grand Gundam (in quadruped mode), the wings and claws of Gundam Heaven's Sword, and a much larger version of the Walter Gundam as its tail. The majority of the behemoth was colored black, with the Gundam Heaven's Sword's feathers and talons, the Grand Gundam's cannons and horns, and both the Walter Gundam and Master Gundam components being the only parts in their original colors. The entire machine is also suffused with green tentacles/cables, similar to most of the Devil Gundam's spawns. Being infested with DG Cells, the Grand Master Gundam could regenerate from astonishing amounts of damage and reshape its form at will. While attempting to recover from the Erupting Shuffle Alliance Attack, it transformed Master Gundam's left arm into a powerful beam cannon and manifested large masses of tendrils to bind the Shuffle Alliance's members. Armaments ;*Grand Horn :Weapons from the Grand Gundam, they are used to skewer enemies. ;*Heaven's Claw :Weapons from the Gundam Heaven's Sword, sharp claws used to attack ground targets. ;*Heaven's Darts :Located on the wings are feather-like darts, used to bombard enemies. ;*Darkness Finger :A move used by the upper body of Master Gundam. It can also be used to project a ranged energy attack. ;*Walter Fang :Attached to the Walter Gundam-like tail, it was used to crush them with its fangs. History During the 13th Gundam Fight, the JDG-00X Devil Gundam created the powerful Four Heavenly Kings for its own defense. By the time the Gundam Fight ended, all four kings had been destroyed, but Ulube Ishikawa had resurrected the Devil Gundam in space (with the unwilling Rain Mikamura as its core). Now back to its full strength, the Devil Gundam merged with the Neo-Japan space colony, feeding off of the colony's generator as a power source as it prepared to consume and destroy the Earth. When the Shuffle Alliance entered the colony to destroy the generator, Ulube had the generator transformed into the Grand Master Gundam and prepared to pilot it against his foes. The Grand Master Gundam intercepted the Shuffle Alliance, proving too strong for any of them to defeat. One by one, the members of the Shuffle Alliance were disabled: Chibodee Crocket's Gundam Maxter had his own Bursting Machine Gun Punch turned against him before being pinned under the Grand Master Gundam's foot; George de Sand's Gundam Rose was impaled by the Grand Gundam's horns; Sai Saici's Dragon Gundam was caught in the jaws of the Walter Gundam's head; Argo Gulskii found his Bolt Gundam seized by the talons of Gundam Heaven's Sword; finally, Domon Kasshu's God Gundam was overcome by the Master Gundam's Sekiha Tenkyoken. As Ulube gloated to his pinned foes, he revealed that he had been completely assimilated by DG Cells, reducing him to an avatar for the Devil Gundam itself. However, Domon regained his will to fight after being encouraged by his friends, allowing all five of the warriors to unleash their Hyper Modes and free themselves from their respective bonds. By combining their Hyper Modes, the Shuffle Alliance was able to defeat the Grand Master Gundam, seemingly shutting down the Devil Gundam. However, after Domon left to seek out Rain and the Devil Gundam's core, the Grand Master Gundam began to regenerate - the Colony Devil Gundam had evolved to the point where it could even repair a component as vital as its main generator. The remaining four Shuffle Alliance members were forced to battle the partially-restored Grand Master Gundam, eventually defeating it for good as Domon freed Rain and eliminated the Devil Gundam's core. Gallery Grandmastergundam.jpg|Grand Master Gundam: line art Grand Master Gundam head unit.png|Grand Master Gundam: close up of Master Gundam unit 192139.jpg|Grand Master Gundam from Gundam War card game Grand Master Gundam SRWJ.gif|SD Grand Master Gundam in Super Robot Wars J Grand Master Gundam vs Gundams.png|Grand Master Gundam pins the Shuffle Alliance (from G Gundam TV series) Action Figures MSiA_GGundam_GrandMasterGundam_combo_p01_Sample.jpg|Mobile Suit in Action (MSiA / MIA) Grand Master Gundam action figure combination with Master Gundam, Grand Gundam, Gundam Heaven Sword, and Walter Gundam (all 2002 Asian releases) - sample product. Notes and Trivia *All the Heavenly Kings in G Gundam were named after wuxia / martial art movies directed / produced by Tsui Hark except Gundam Heaven's Sword, which was named after a wuxia movie directed by Wong Jing. Reference External links * Grand Master Gundam on MAHQ